Skipping Lunch
by ShyanneTheGreat
Summary: Roy enters his office. The door is slammed and locked behind him, and it's too dark to see. In seconds, the man is pushed up against a wall and the scent of smoke is evident. Havoc's hand is on Roy's hips, and his mouth is at his neck. "I couldn't wait for tonight."


Everyone was out at lunch for at least the next hour or so. Roy wasn't hungry and had no intentions of going to the mess hall. Some time to think would be nice.

As he walked through the halls his foot steps echoed and bounced of the wall. For once, some peace. He followed the familiar route back to his office; having walked the path a million times.

Twisting the golden door nob he walked in to find it dark. But before he could get any farther, he was pinned against the wall, a voice in his ear. He recognized the faint smell of smoke on the breath of the man. It was Havoc.

A smirk curled to his lips, feeling how his hands pulled him in closer.

_"I couldn't wait for tonight." _

__Roy smirked, lacing his fingers up into the golden hair he knew was there, "You read my mind."

Licking at his lips, he arched his neck to the lips that kissed and sucked at his neck. His neck was already littered with bites; thank god for the high collared military jackets.

Roy grabbed at the other's hips, pulling him closer, the heat radiating between the two. Clothes were starting to be shed, as he found his royal blue jacket tossed to the side; Jean already working on the buttons to his white button down shirt.

Rough callused hands met his chest as the shirt was tossed to the side as well.

Threaded hands maneuvered Havoc's head from Roy's neck; lips crashing together in a hot passionate kiss. Nipping at the other's lower lip, he played with him a bit, his hand snaking from his hair to swiftly get at the buttons on the matching jacket.

More fabric was thrown aside; soon exposing the blond's bare chest.

Heat seeped from each other their bodies. Roy released everything and ran his hands up the toned chest of the other. Something that he never got tired of.

Breaking the kiss his placed hungry, wanting kisses along the blond's collar bone. Sucking and biting at the skin; making sure to leave his mark.

"Roy. I need you."

A muffled laugh sounded from the man, and he nodded. "Then take me."

At that cue, both sets of hands fumbled with the clasps on the opposites pants. Fumbling in the dark, they found their way to the black leather couch against the wall.

Roy had successfully gotten Jean's pants down, and vice versa. It was safe to say that they were both a bit excited in the moment.

The blond hovered over the other; hands trailing down his body to grab the bulge in his superiors boxers.

A hiss slipped from Mustangs lips, and he sent a glare through the dark up at the man.

"Dammit. If you are going to fuck me, do it already."

Roy was beyond the point of no return. Fingers lacing in the edges of the others boxers he pulled them down, exposing the other. Roy found his own boxers pulled down and off.

They were at the full point, and neither of them could wait.

Throbbing lengths came together as Jean bucked his hips against the raven haired mans.

Moans released from both of their lips at the same time, Roy gripping at the hips of the blond for him to just come closer.

Havoc gave a smirk; watching the man squirm for more. Bucking his hips to tease him more, he grunted.

"Damni-"

His moans were cut off by the moan that slipped from his lips at the unplanned entrance. A deep warmth lingered inside him as the other established a steady pace.

Roy had to be honest; he wasn't used to be submissive. But only when it came to Havoc. It really took a person to get Roy to submit; and Havoc happened to be one of those people.

A faint moan slipped from his lips, echoing off the empty walls. Biting down on his tongue to silence himself.

Arching his back to the foreign object inside him he could feel his core tightening around it, a wave of pleasure threatening to release.

Steady thrust powered through him, blunt nails dragging down the blond's back.

Hot breath pouring into his ear, he kissed and nipped at the flushed skin of the other.

"H-Havoc I-"

Shuddering, the wave of pleasure released over Roy's entire figure, his back arching to release a moan. His breathing was jagged and sharp.

It had been a while since something like this had happened. Roy was always in denial about the whole thing, and in the office was a first. He was afraid of people finding out. It could ruin him if it got out. But pure lust powered his actions tonight, and for once he just forgot about everything that needed his attention.

Moments after Roy felt the muscles of the man above him tense, and a warm sensation poured out on his stomach.

They both lay there, panting, sweat beading on their foreheads. "You know..Lunch is going to be done soon. We need to clean up.." At that, the blond rolled off of him, obviously still needing time to recover.

With shaky movements Roy reached over on the end table to retrieve a tissue, mopping up all evidence. Smirking, he balled up the tissue tossing it into the nearby garbage can.

Roy's rapid heartbeat slowed with the few deep breaths that he took. His body felt relieved, and a new energizing sensation flowed through it. The room was still dark, and it was going to be one hell of a time trying to find their uniforms. But hopefully they didn't end up putting on each other's uniforms. That could cause a bit of a chatter.


End file.
